<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Strangers by Mallorysgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276820">Blood Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorysgirl/pseuds/Mallorysgirl'>Mallorysgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Strangers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Jealousy, Magic, Magical Bond, Mother-Son Relationship, Resentment, Whitelighters (Charmed), Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorysgirl/pseuds/Mallorysgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Halliwell's got big problems!<br/>Being a teenage witch trying to constantly live up to your older brother, whose perfect in your fathers eyes. Life sucks. That is until Chris makes a new friend who maybe more than he seems.</p>
<p>Originally posted on another fiction site but wanted to add it here as I primarily use Ao3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Halliwell &amp; Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell &amp; Piper Halliwell, Chris Halliwell &amp; Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Strangers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this story back in 2006 long before I came to this site. As I've kept my original pen name from Fanfiction.net it seemed only right to repost it here now that this is the site I mainly use. </p>
<p>I think my writing has changed over the years (hopefully for the better) but even though this fic is fourteen years old I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris Halliwell sat outside the principal's office again. This was the third time this week and it was only Thursday. It wasn't like he went looking for trouble, but trouble always found him.</p>
<p>He could see his mother nodding her head understandingly at whatever Mrs Allen was saying. Chris couldn't see her face, but he could tell from the way she hung her head that she was sick and tired of all this. He knew his mother had enough on her plate what with the club and the many demons she had to deal with and he felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help getting into trouble. Isn't that what fourteen year old boys are supposed to do?</p>
<p>Piper came out of the office and motioned for him to follow her. "Well," she began with a sigh "Do you want the good news? Or the bad news?"</p>
<p>"The good news," Chris answered. There was no way he wanted the bad news.</p>
<p>"Well the good news is I have a helper around the house and club for a week. Because the bad news is you've been suspended,"</p>
<p>"Mom I ..,"</p>
<p>"Save it Christopher!" she cut him off. That's when he knew he was in real trouble. She only ever called him Christopher when he had done something wrong. Otherwise it was Chris, Chrissy or even Peanut; But Christopher was only ever saved for special occasions. And if it was Christopher Perry Halliwell he was really in the shit!<br/>
Piper fished into her bag for the keys to her jeep "Why is it you can never keep out of trouble Christopher," she asked getting into the car.</p>
<p>"Mom I didn't mean to, it's just…"</p>
<p>"Just what? Come on Chris tell me why you are always causing me such grief. Don't I have enough to cope with,"</p>
<p>Chris just stared out of the window watching the traffic pass by. "You don't understand mom. I only hit Tommy because…" he trailed off.</p>
<p>Piper saw the tears forming in her baby's eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him. "Because?" she gently urged.</p>
<p>"Because he said I had no dad. He said that because dad was never around he didn't love me,"</p>
<p>Piper felt like her heart was breaking. She hated the thought of Chris feeling so unloved by his father. But she could understand why he felt so abandoned by Leo. Because that was whathe had become very good at doing, abandoning those who loved him. "Listen Peanut, I know your dad isn't around much and that it can seem like he doesn't care. But.."</p>
<p>"But what mom? Please don't try to make excuses for him. You and I both know that I can't even compare,"</p>
<p>"Compare to what honey?"</p>
<p>"Wyatt," he answered quietly. He looked over at his mother and saw her pained expression. He knew the mention of his older brother would evoke painful memories. Wyatt had disappeared before Chris had been born. They had discovered that the elders had taken him in the middle of the night. Their excuse, the child was too powerful to be exposed to magic. They had told the family that they were concerned that Wyatt may abuse the powers he had been given and that they had bound them and placed him with another family, a none magical family.</p>
<p>Nothing had ever been the same since. After Wyatt's kidnapping Leo had lost it. Went into his own little bubble of grief and wouldn't let anyone else in. He had wanted answers and when he hadn't got the ones he wanted, he sought revenge. He had caused the death of many elders in his anger and because of this he had left his family in fear that those left 'up there' would harm them in an attempt to dish out some sort of punishment for crossing them.</p>
<p>Piper basically had to raise Chris as a single mother. Sure she had her sisters there to support her, but it's not the same as having your husband there beside you. Leo had rejected Chris from the start. At first Piper thought she was imaging it. Wyatt had only been taken about six months before and she dismissed it, that Leo was just busy searching for their son. But as time went on she noticed that Leo wouldn't even pick Chris up, even in situations where he had no excuse not to, he would find one. It angered her, Chris hadn't done anything wrong, he'd just been born. She was hurting too. She'd lost her son and was scared that the elders were now going to take the other. She had needed her husband, damn it! Yet he was never there. Not then and certainly not now.</p>
<p>She pulled into the drive of the manor and turned off the ignition. Things were going to change though. It was about time that Leo took responsibility for his son. She was going to make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LEO!" Leo could hear Piper calling him. Well it started out as calling. Now it was screaming.</p>
<p>Concerned that there may be a demon attack He quickly orbed into the manor, only to find a pissed looking Piper waiting for him.</p>
<p>"What's happened?" Leo asked panicked "Has a demon attacked? Is everyone alright?"</p>
<p>"No everyone isn't alright," Piper answered "Chris isn't alright!"</p>
<p>"WHAT!" Leo cried "What happened? Did a demon…" He trailed off, not wanting to hear the answer.</p>
<p>"No a demon didn't get at him,"</p>
<p>"Then what?" Leo asked getting rather annoyed that Piper wasn't giving him a straight answer.</p>
<p>"He's been suspended from school for fighting,"</p>
<p>"What! You called me down here to what reprimand him is that it," Leo answered harshly "Jesus Piper. I thought there'd been an attack. I don't have time for this,"</p>
<p>"You got something better to do huh?" she asked, "Do you at least want to know why he was fighting. Or can't you spare me or him five minutes?"</p>
<p>Leo sighed and sat down "Alright why was he fighting?"</p>
<p>"A boy at school told him that his dad didn't love him,"</p>
<p>"So that gives him an excuse to go around hitting people?"</p>
<p>"Oh course not! That's not my point. Chris feels unloved by you,"</p>
<p>Leo jumped up from the sofa angrily "Oh I don't have time for this,"</p>
<p>"No! You never do, do you Leo," she accused.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked defensively</p>
<p>"When it comes to Chris you never have the time. You never have!" Piper could feel herself getting more and more angry with her ex husband. "He needs his father,"</p>
<p>"I can't do this right now," Leo began to leave but Piper grabbed at his orbs.</p>
<p>"No Leo," Piper began "Don't you leave me to deal with this on my own again, you did that fourteen years ago,"</p>
<p>"That's not fair,"</p>
<p>"No what wasn't fair, was you leaving me to bring up our son on my own, while you went your one man crusade,"</p>
<p>"I was trying to find our son," Leo yelled.</p>
<p>"I know that. But you do have another son. Remember him!" Piper yelled back.</p>
<p>Leo didn't answer her; he just stood looking at his shoes as Piper carried on ranting. When she had finished she waited for him to answer her, but he didn't he just orbed out leaving her alone.</p>
<p>Leo orbed up to the golden gate bridge and sat watching the traffic below. What Piper said had hurt. "You do have another son. Remember him!" Of course he did. He knew that he hadn't really been fair to Chris, never being there for the boy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching over him. Piper didn't know this. She didn't know of all the times that Leo had been watching his family from the shadows. She didn't know that Leo had spent so many nights just watching Chris sleep; even now he still kept an eye on his son, on his baby. It wasn't that he didn't love him. He did more than life he was just scared of showing him. Scared that if he did that the elders would take him to. His world fell apart after Wyatt was taken; the elders now knew how to hurt him and after what he had done to seek revenge, he feared that they would go after getting theirs too. So that was why he had abandoned his family, left them when they needed him the most, because he was scared that they would be harmed, if he stayed around.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Leo doubled over in pain, he pulled his legs up from over the bar and curled up in a ball. The feeling was so intense that Leo began to feel dizzy. He knew where it was coming from, he knew who was causing it. Chris! Chris was in trouble, real trouble that he couldn't get out of. Using all the strength he had Leo tried to sense his son.</p>
<p>Realising Chris was outside P3, he quickly orbed over there to find him lying on the floor surrounded by a group of boys. "Hey," Leo yelled pushing the boys out of the way so he could get to Chris. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked angrily.</p>
<p>"That's just a warning Halliwell," the ringleader spat totally ignoring Leo "Get in my face again and I'll finish what I started," he added before walking away. Leo helped Chris into the sitting position, checking no one was around began to heal his wounds. "What was that all about?" Leo asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing. It doesn't matter,"</p>
<p>"Are they bullying you?" Leo asked as he finished healing him. Chris remained silent. Leo decided not to push the subject. Chris wouldn't open up him anyway. "Well you'll live," Leo said pulling Chris up off the floor. "I take it you don't want your mother knowing about this," Chris nodded gratefully.</p>
<p>Chris could sense that Leo felt just as awkward as he did. It was sad really; this was his father, yet he couldn't think of anything to say to him. "Well," Leo was the first to speak "I better get going,"</p>
<p>"Thanks dad," Chris answered as Leo dissolved into blue orbs, leaving him alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris was still stuck on punishment duty at the club. True to her word Piper had made Chris work off his suspension from school by helping at P3 and cleaning the house. Today was his last day as he went back to school tomorrow, something he wasn't looking forward to.<br/>

When he got suspended everyone thought that he had overacted to what Tommy had said. But there was more to it than that. Tommy has been making his life a misery for months and the crack about his dad was the final straw and before he could stop himself he lashed out. That only made things worse. Tommy and his mates must have followed him to the club yesterday because when he went out to dump some trash into the dumpster in the ally behind, they jumped him. He had been tempted to use his powers against Tommy, sending him flying across the ally, but he knew that would risk exposure, so he hadn't fought back. If it hadn't been for his dad turning up he was sure he was about to get his head kicked in.</p>
<p>He couldn't understand why his dad had turned up, he hadn't called for him, and when he did he hardly ever showed up. So why then? Whatever the reason Chris was grateful for it.</p>
<p>He really didn't want to go back to school tomorrow, as much as he hated being grounded and made to help out at the club, it was better than school. Better than facing Tommy again. The thought made Chris sick to his stomach. It was sad really, he faced demons everyday, helped stop all kinds of evil, yet he couldn't defend himself against a school bully.</p>
<p>He couldn't understand why Tommy hated him so much. He hadn't done anything wrong. Until he pushed him too far Chris had tried to stay out of the guy's way. It wasn't like he had a lot of enemies; it was just that he didn't really have many friends. Being a teenage witch could sometimes be a real pain in the ass. He didn't have anyone to share his biggest secret with. And it wasn't as if he could take anyone home, because it was more than likely that a demon would shimmer in and attack. How was he going to explain that? "Oh that was just a demon, you see they really exist, as do witches, I'm one, as is my mom and aunts, oh yeah and my dad's an angel who died in the second world war," He'd be shipped off to the closest asylum and he knew it.</p>
<p>It was times like this that he wished that Wyatt was still around. He always wondered what it would have been like growing up with his big brother. Would they get on? He hoped so. Would they look a like? No probably not. Chris had seen pictures of Wyatt as a baby. He had his fathers colouring, blonde hair and blue eyes, while Chris looked more like his mother, he had her brown hair and facial features. Chris bet that if Wyatt were still around that Tommy wouldn't be picking on him. He could imagine his brother beating him up for bullying Chris. He could picture him, his brother, his mom and dad all together. Doing the silly little things that most families take for granted, like going grocery shopping, sitting around at the dinner table, and taking a family holiday. The thought of building sandcastles with his brother, and playing catch with his father made him smile sadly, because this was something that would never happen.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy," His aunt Paige's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "Is your mom around?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's out the back in the office,"</p>
<p>"Thanks. I bet you can't wait for parole from this place," Paige joked "Bet school's looking more appealing by the minute huh?"</p>
<p>"No!" Chris answered sharper than he meant to.</p>
<p>"Is everything ok Chris?" Paige asked concerned.</p>
<p>Auntie Paige always had a way of sensing when Chris was upset or hiding something. She said it was a gift, to Chris however it was just a hindrance.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Chris sighed "Just thinking,"</p>
<p>"About?"</p>
<p>"Wyatt,"</p>
<p>"Oh,"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Chris added "Auntie Paige do you think dad would love me anymore if Wyatt was around?"</p>
<p>"Oh honey," Paige sighed wrapping her arm around Chris' shoulder "Your dad does love you. It's just since your brother well he's be in a dark place,"</p>
<p>"I'll never live up to the memory of him will I?" Chris asked sadly</p>
<p>"We wouldn't want you to Chris. You are a different person to him. We wouldn't want you to be anyone but yourself," Paige said hugging him "We love you for you. We love you just as much as we loved, love Wyatt,"</p>
<p>"Thanks auntie Paige," Chris answered smiling.</p>
<p>"Your welcome honey," Paige said letting him go "I'm off to talk to your mother,"</p>
<p>"About anything important?"</p>
<p>"Oh you know, Demons, Warlocks," Paige answered turning back to him with a grin "Same old, same old!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Chris answered quietly after Paige had left "Me too tomorrow, back to school, back to being alone and terrorised. Same old, same old!" Chris sighed turning his attention back the tables.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chris sweetie breakfast's ready," Piper called up the stairs to her son. Chris pulled the covers further over his head to block out his mother's voice. That didn't last long, because Piper was pulling back the covers. "Chris honey, come on time for school,"</p>
<p>Chris groaned something inaudible as Piper began to gently shake him. "Mom, I feel sick. I don't think I'm well enough to go to school," Piper felt his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. I think you'll be well enough to go to school,"</p>
<p>"But what if I'm sick?"</p>
<p>"Then they can call me at P3. Chris it's your first day back after your suspension. You can't miss your first day back," Piper thought Chris was going to say something, but he didn't he just looked down at the floor. "Honey you can tell me if something wrong,"</p>
<p>"Nothing’s wrong mom," Chris answered with a fake smile.</p>
<p>"Sure?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You know me I just don't like school,"</p>
<p>Piper gave a small laugh "Alright honey. Get dressed because your breakfast's getting cold," Chris nodded and watched his mother leave, dreading the day ahead.<br/>________________________________________<br/>Chris made his way through the busy halls of his high school. He had just finished Chemistry and wanted to get out before anyone noticed he was missing. He had gym now and he couldn't face it. It wasn't that he hated the lesson. It was basketball and he loved basketball, it was the only sport he was any good at. No the reason he could face the lesson was that Tommy was going to be there and the last time he had basketball with Tommy he had spent more time being shoved to the ground than actually playing the sport. Chris headed for behind the rubbish bins at the back entrance of the school, he was making his way over towards the old tennis court. None of the teachers came down here, this part of the school was off limits to both the staff and the students, but lately Chris had begun to come here a lot to think. </p>
<p>As he turned the corner at the back of the old science block, which backed on to the old tennis court Tommy, stepped out. "Avoiding me Halliwell," he asked.</p>
<p>"Nnno," Chris stammered backing closer to the wall.</p>
<p>"I think we have some unfinished business don't you?" Tommy asked towering over Chris.</p>
<p>Chris didn't answer, he just closed his eyes waiting for Tommy to do whatever he was going to do. How the hell are you going to get out of this one Halliwell, he thought to himself. Option one he could call for his dad, but he doubted whether he'd actually come, plus that would risk exposure. Two, he could try using his telekinesis and send Tommy flying but again that would risk exposure. Three he could orb, but again with the damn exposure. God right now he'd give anything to have his mother's power to freeze. Option Four was to stand up for himself and try to give Tommy a good kick in before he got in first. Or five was to run.</p>
<p>Chris opted to run.</p>
<p>"Back off Tommy," Chris yelled pushing him away. But before he could get past, Tommy punched him hard in the face causing him to fall to the floor. What happened next was a blur. He remembered putting his hands up to his face trying to shield himself from the blows, wishing that he had someone to help him, the next thing he knew Tommy was being pulled off him and thrown at the wall. At first Chris thought he'd done it using his TK abilities. Then he saw that someone else was there too. Maybe it was his dad again. Maybe Leo had realised he was in danger and had orbed in to help him. Chris looked up at the figure, and for a split second thought it was him.</p>
<p>"Leave him alone," That wasn't Leo's voice.</p>
<p>"What's it got to do with you? This is none of your business," Tommy spat trying to get to his feet, the impact of the wall had knocked the wind out of him and he was struggling to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"I'm making it my business, now back off," the stranger answered forcibly. Tommy stood up, holding onto his side and quickly made his way back towards the building.</p>
<p>"You alright?" the stranger asked.</p>
<p>Chris nodded looking up at the tall guy with short blonde hair. He held his hand out for Chris, who took it, pulling him up from the ground. "Thanks for what you did back there. I'm Chris,"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Matt," he answered, "What was going on back there,"</p>
<p>"That was Tommy," Chris explained "He's always giving me grief. He must have followed me here,"</p>
<p>"You cutting class?"</p>
<p>Chris nodded.</p>
<p>"Me too," Matt told him "Thought I was the only person who knew about this place," They made their way over to the wall Matt had just thrown Tommy against and sat down.</p>
<p>"I've been coming here a lot lately," Chris told him. "It's a good place to think,"</p>
<p>"Yeah I know," Matt agreed "So what year you in then?"</p>
<p>"Nine. You?"</p>
<p>"Eleven," Matt answered "So why you cutting class?"</p>
<p>"Mainly because of Tommy, I had basketball with him and I couldn't face it,"</p>
<p>"Is that the only reason?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm just having a rough time of it at the moment. It's a long story,"</p>
<p>"Well you could give me the cliff notes version if you wanted," Matt answered "That is if you want. I'm a good listener,"</p>
<p>Chris gave him a small smile. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to for a change. "My life's a little messed up at the moment. You see my dad's never really around much. I don't think he even loves me. My brother was kidnapped fifteen years ago when he was a baby and my dad's been looking for him ever since. I think he wishes that it had been me that was taken not Wyatt,"</p>
<p>"Wyatt's your brother,"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He was taken before I was born,"</p>
<p>"That's terrible," Matt answered shocked "And I thought I had it rough,"</p>
<p>"Why?" Chris asked.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Matt said shaking his head slightly.</p>
<p>"Believe me," Chris answered with a small laugh "After some of the things I've seen, I'd believe anything,"</p>
<p>"Alright," Matt said getting up "But not here, let’s get out of this hell hole,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris looked around the abandoned mausoleum. "Why have you brought we here?" Chris asked.</p>
<p>"Well this is my second favourite place to think,"</p>
<p>"Okkaay," Chris answered, "Bit weird. Cool. But a bit weird," Chris grinned. "So are you going to tell me what your big secret is?"</p>
<p>"Well," Matt began "I'm not normal,"</p>
<p>Chris laughed, "Who is?"</p>
<p>Matt looked at Chris solemnly "No man, I'm serious. I can do things,"</p>
<p>"Like what?"<br/>Matt hesitated. He had never shown anyone this before and was worried that Chris might freak out, and he didn't want that. Chris seemed like a nice guy and he didn't really have any friends; he found it hard to make them, especially when he felt so different to everyone else.</p>
<p>"I'll show you," Matt answered and dissolved into blue and white orbs in front of Chris.</p>
<p>For a split second Chris thought that he had imagined it. Matt had orbed. How the hell was that possible? Matt appeared in front of him again. "Well now you know how much of a freak I am,"</p>
<p>Chris couldn't help but laugh. Matt gave him a dirty look. "Thanks, I let you in on the biggest secret I've got and you laugh at me. I'm a freak and you find it funny,"</p>
<p>Chris managed to compose himself "Well if you're a freak then..." Chris orbed out in front of Matt and appeared behind him "… then so am I!"</p>
<p>Matt span round to face him looking like his jaw had dropped. "What? How?"</p>
<p>"It's called orbing," Chris told him.</p>
<p>"Orbing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah it's a form of travel that whitelighters possess," Chris realised that this wasn't clearing anything up because Matt still looked bewildered. "A whitelighter is an angel, that looks after witches,"</p>
<p>"Witches!" Matt repeated giving Chris a look that said he thought he was insane. Or just plain making it up.</p>
<p>"I know it's a lot to take in,"</p>
<p>"No it's not, because it's not real," Matt dismissed the idea "Because that sort of thing doesn't exist,"</p>
<p>"Yes it does! You and I are living proof of that," Chris answered enthusiastically "Look can you think of any other explanation,"</p>
<p>Matt shook his head. No he couldn't, but this was the fantastic, Chris was talking about the impossible. Magic didn't exist. Did it?</p>
<p>"Come on I'll prove it to you," Chris said taking hold of Matt's hand and orbing them both back to the manor.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Matt asked.</p>
<p>"The attic in my house," Chris answered "If I show you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it,"</p>
<p>"Okay,"</p>
<p>Matt followed Chris over to a large book that was placed on a stand in the centre of the room. "This is the Book of Shadows," Chris told him.</p>
<p>"What's in it?"</p>
<p>"Spells, incantations, information about demons, warlocks, that sort of thing," Chris answered casually.</p>
<p>"Right," Matt eyed him sceptically "Because that's the sort of thing every family has in their attic,"</p>
<p>"Were not your typical family," Chris grinned "I know it's hard to believe but I'm part whitelighter, part witch,"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"The whitelighter part I've already explained. My dad's an angel who guides witches. He was my mom's whitelighter. She's a witch and they got married and had me and my brother. That makes me a whitelighter witch. If I was a full whitelighter then I would be dead,"</p>
<p>"Dead!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I take it that you're not a full whitelighter,"</p>
<p>"I sure hope not!" Matt answered</p>
<p>"You'd know if you were dead Matt," Chris joked "So one of your parents must be a whitelighter,"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Matt answered sure of himself "I once asked my mom if she believed in magic and she told me that only existed in storybooks,"</p>
<p>"Well magic is really real. Believe me," Chris answered, "Do you have any other powers?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Matt answered, "If that's what you call them. I sometimes see things before they happen,"</p>
<p>"The power of premonition, my aunt Phoebe has that one,"</p>
<p>"And sometimes strange things happen when I'm around, like once I was running late for a lesson and I kept thinking I wish that time would stop so I could get to class <br/>in time and it did, everyone froze,"</p>
<p>Chris smiled "The power to freeze, that's the one my mom has. You're a witch too,"</p>
<p>"That's not possible my parents would have to magical too,"</p>
<p>"Maybe they are, but they haven't told you,"</p>
<p>"No I don't think so," Matt stood next to Chris who was looking through the book. When Matt began to thumb at the pages that he and Chris were touching it began to glow. "What the…?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Chris answered worried "It's never done this before," they both let go of the book and the glowing stopped. To make sure they weren't imagining it they both reached for the book at the same time and it began to glow as it had before.</p>
<p>Pulling away again, Chris had a thought. "I think the book knows you,"</p>
<p>"But how?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Chris walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room and opened it. He pulled out a box inside and opened it. "Matt, come here,"</p>
<p>Matt made his way over to him. "What,"</p>
<p>"If I give you something do you think you could try and get a premonition off it?"</p>
<p>"I can try, but I've never been able to control it before,"</p>
<p>Chris handed him a small tatty teddy bear. Matt took it from him and was thrown into a vision.</p>
<p>Where am I? Matt thought. He saw a woman peering over him. He'd seen her before in his dreams; she had brown hair and brown eyes. "Night baby," She soothed <br/>"Sweet dreams," Then she was gone and he was alone in the dark, he couldn't see much, the nightlight in the room wasn't very bright. Then the room became brighter. There were two men dressed in golden robes. They reached for him. He watched as a small boy was lifted from a cot. Then they were gone, the baby was gone and he was back in Chris' attic crouched over.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Chris asked</p>
<p>Matt was shaking. "No, I was in a bedroom and I saw a baby being stolen. These men dressed in gold took him. I thought they were coming for me,"</p>
<p>Chris digested the information "Was there anything else?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Before the baby was taken, there was a woman. She was looking at me. She had brown hair and brown eyes,"</p>
<p>Chris reached into the trunk and handed Matt a photograph. "That's her," Matt exclaimed excitedly "That's the woman from my vision," Matt looked at the picture again and saw the woman holding a small boy.</p>
<p>"That's my mom with my brother Wyatt," Chris told him.</p>
<p>"I don't understand. What does this mean?" Matt asked unsure.</p>
<p>"I think it means that you're my brother," Chris answered "I think it means your Wyatt,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt starred at Chris blankly. "What!"he exclaimed "You…. You think I'm your brother. You think I'm Wyatt?"<br/>"Yeah," Chris answered cautiously. Matt didn't seem to be thrilled with what he was suggesting.</p>
<p>"No," Matt said shaking his head more than he really needed to. "No it's not possible," It couldn't be, he thought to himself. If he was Wyatt then his family weren't his family. The people, who he had been calling mom and dad for the past fifteen years, weren't who he thought they were. They wouldn't be his parents and he wasn't going to accept that.</p>
<p>"I…I need to go," Matt informed him getting up from the floor and heading for the door.</p>
<p>"Matt wait… Please," Chris pleaded.</p>
<p>Matt span around looking at Chris angrily. "Your Mad Chris! Your bloody Mad!" he answered shaking his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Please, just listen to me," Chris begged "Two minutes that all I ask. Then if you still think I'm a basket case then I won't stop you running for the hills!"</p>
<p>Matt could see that Chris genuinely believed what he was saying. He had to admit that he wanted to know why this kid, that he had known for just a couple of hours believed without a doubt that he was his long lost brother. Matt nodded in agreement. "Alright two minutes,"</p>
<p>"Okay," Chris began. "If you weigh up all the evidence it all points to this conclusion. Firstly you have the ability to not just orb, but to freeze time and see the past and future. These are powers that you have got too have inherited from your parents. You yourself said that you don't believe your mom and dad posses these powers,"</p>
<p>Matt just nodded; he didn't believe that his parents could do the things that he could, for a start they would of told him. They were terrible at keeping secrets. He remembered once when he was six his pet hamster Ben had died and his parents had bought a replacement and decided not to tell him. It would of worked too if his mother hadn't of broken down and confessed all to him as soon as he had seen the animal. He couldn't understand why she had told him. He hadn't noticed the difference, it looked the same and it wasn't as if the hamster was going to introduced it's self as an impostor, now was it!</p>
<p>Matt refocused his attention on Chris and what he was saying. "Then there's the fact that you had the premonition, the fact that you described in detail my brothers disappearance. You recognised my mother as soon as you saw her,"</p>
<p>"Chris I'd just had a head splitting vision in which she guest starred, so that could explain that one," Matt argued.</p>
<p>"Maybe so," Chris answered. He wasn't giving up yet. "But then there's also the book. It knew you. There was a connection. When we both touched it there was a feeling, wasn't there?"</p>
<p>Matt nodded "Yeah," he sighed, Chris' argument was becoming more and more convincing. "There was some sort of bond,"</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Chris' face lit up with excitement. "When you saved me from that pasting Tommy was about to give me, for a split second, when I saw you I thought you were my dad. You look so much like him,</p>
<p>"I don't know Chris. This is all just too much," Matt's voice faltered with emotion. "If what you say is true, then my whole life has, is a lie. I don't think I can handle this at the moment. I'm sorry," Matt apologised heading down the attic stairs.</p>
<p>Chris quickly followed him "Matt wait!" Chris wasn't giving up that easy. Matt was Wyatt. That he was sure of. Even if all the evidence wasn't there. There was this feeling; Matt had summed it up perfectly. A bond, they had a connection, they both knew it. They were both outsiders, who didn't exactly fit in. They had found each other this morning. Both cutting class and being in the same place at the same time. All of this was more than a coincidence. He wasn't letting his brother go that easy. It might take some time but Matt would come round to the idea eventually, this was just shock.</p>
<p>Matt rounded the corner at the bottom of the attic stairs and bumped straight into Piper. "Hey there," she answered with a smile. "What's the rush?"</p>
<p>Matt just stared at her. If by some small chance what Chris was saying was true then this was his mother. If he was Wyatt then his was the woman that he should be calling mom. "I…I," he stuttered</p>
<p>"This my friend mom," Chris answered from behind Matt "Mom this is Matt. Matt this is my mom,"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Matt," Piper smiled warmly at him.</p>
<p>Matt just starred again. Finally he found the words "Yeah, you too. Sorry I have to go," He ran past Piper towards the stairs that led to the ground floor. Piper gave Chris a look that said 'what the hell', but he ignored it and quickly followed Matt down the stairs.</p>
<p>Piper followed to hearing her son call for his friend. "Matt wait we need to talk about this,"</p>
<p>"No we don't," Matt yelled. He stopped dead when he saw a woman being thrown against a wall.</p>
<p>"Paige!" Piper screamed. She tried to blow him up but he shimmered out and back in before she had chance too. "Leo," she screamed "Leo get down here. Paige is hurt,"</p>
<p>The familiar sound of orbing filled the room. "What's going on?" Leo asked barely dodging a fireball.</p>
<p>"Demon," Piper yelled as more demons shimmered in "Heal Paige,"</p>
<p>Leo ran to her side and began to heal her. Paige woke with a start "Are you alright?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she answered as Leo helped her up "Chris look out!" she screamed noticing an energy ball being thrown at her nephew. Both Paige and Leo watched in horror as ball closed in on Chris. Chris saw it coming just in time and orbed out of its path. He re-materialised next to his aunt and father just in time to see another energy ball being thrown. This time it was at Matt, who had been frozen to the spot since the attack had begun.</p>
<p>"Matt," Chris screamed. But it was no good. Matt seemed paralysed.</p>
<p>He could hear Chris, but he couldn't register what he was saying. All he knew was that a bright ball of something that was probably going to kill him was heading straight at him. He closed his eyes. I'm going to die, he thought. Please, Please God get me out of this. It seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened. He was waiting for something to happen. But it never did! Opening his eyes he was met by four stunned faces starring back at him. Well three stunned faces, Chris' was just grinning. After a moment he noticed something weird. Everything around him had a strange blue tinge to it. A blue dome surrounded him.</p>
<p>The adults were still starring at him. Chris' mother had tears in her eyes. Matt closed his as she uttered the one name he really didn't want to hear. "Wyatt!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was starting to feel a little uneasy. Chris' family were all staring at him, but nobody was saying anything, however he could tell from the looks on their faces that they were just as surprised as he was.</p>
<p>There was also the small factor of the blue dome thing that was surrounding him. Matt looked at Chris nervously "Ah Chris," he asked motioning to his blue cage.</p>
<p>"It's a shield Matt," Chris educated him "You can lower it now, the demons are gone,"</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"My mom and aunt vanquished them," Chris informed him.</p>
<p>"No, what I mean is how do I get the damn shield down?"</p>
<p>"Oh," Chris realised "I think you just wish it down. Try it,"</p>
<p>"Okay," Matt agreed unsure "God I feel stupid doing this!" he sighed, "I wish the shield away,"</p>
<p>Nothing happened!</p>
<p>"Ok that worked well," Matt, observed sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Phoebe called as she came down the stairs "What was all that noise,"</p>
<p>"Demon attack," Paige answered</p>
<p>"Who's this guy?" Phoebe asked</p>
<p>"Wyatt," Piper and Leo answered in unison.</p>
<p>"WHAT!" Phoebe answered surprised.</p>
<p>"How many times," Matt answered angrily "I am not Wyatt," As he yelled his shield grew larger and became bluer.</p>
<p>"I can't think why the shields staying up. There's no threat anymore," Chris answered steering the conversation away from the subject of Matt being Wyatt.</p>
<p>"He feels we're the threat," Phoebe answered. She could feel the fear and uncertainty from this boy. It was so strong that she felt sick.</p>
<p>"What about me," Chris asked "Do you see me as a threat?"</p>
<p>"No, you're my friend," Matt answered</p>
<p>"Well then try taking your shield down again. If you trust me then you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you,"</p>
<p>Matt nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he trusted Chris but he did. Maybe it was that connection thing he kept going on about. Matt opened his eyes to find the room had changed back to its normal colour and that his shield had gone.</p>
<p>Matt noticed that Chris had that mile wide grin from before spread across his face again. "What you smiling at?" Matt asked defensively.</p>
<p>"And that would be another power," Chris answered indirectly.</p>
<p>"He has more," Phoebe asked</p>
<p>"Yeah," Chris confirmed. "He has the power to orb, freeze time and have premonitions, like you aunt Phoebe. I wonder how many other powers you have?" Chris answered turning to Matt.</p>
<p>Leo had stayed quiet throughout most of this conversation mainly because he was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it, his search was finally over! This boy in front of him was Wyatt. There was no doubt in his mind that Chris' friend was his son. The boy was a mirror image of him at sixteen. Leo felt a sense of relief wash over him. That part of him that felt lost was whole again. His baby was back where he belonged; their family could be together again.</p>
<p>"Wyatt," Leo spoke so softly that he had thought he hadn't been heard.</p>
<p>"I'm not Wyatt," Matt repeated again, his emotions getting the better of him. He began backing away from Leo towards the door.</p>
<p>"Son please," Leo pleaded slowly walking towards him.</p>
<p>"Dad," Chris cautioned "Maybe you should back off a bit," But Leo ignored Chris and carried on making his way over to Matt.</p>
<p>"I'm not Wyatt," Matt repeated getting more and more worked up by the second "I'm Matthew Peter Turner. I'm an only child and my mom's a school teacher and my dad's a lawyer," He turned to Chris with tears in his eyes. "I...I have to go Chris. I'm sorry," And with that Matt orbed out.</p>
<p>"Nice one dad," Chris snapped exasperated "You really screwed that one. Didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Chris," Piper warned "Don't talk to your father like that,"</p>
<p>Chris shifted uncomfortably under his mothers gaze. She was upset and she wanted answered, they all did and he was the one who going to have to provide them.</p>
<p>"Chris," Leo began "We really need to talk about this. We need to know if that's really Wyatt,"</p>
<p>"I don't believe you!" Chris yelled "The first time you ever really want to talk to me and surprise, surprise it's about Wyatt," Something's never change, he thought.</p>
<p>"Chris I..."</p>
<p>Chris couldn't believe his father. "You must be really pleased, you've got your twice blessed back," he yelled before running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. Leo was about to go after him, but Piper stopped him.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that all about?" Leo asked oblivious.</p>
<p>"Just leave him for now,"</p>
<p>"WHAT!" Leo exclaimed "Are you mad. That boy is Wyatt! Our son! I want to know what Chris knows,"</p>
<p>"So do I," Piper answered "If this is Wyatt, I want to know just as much as you do. But don't go pushing Chris all right. Or you wont get any answers,"</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Leo asked her as she made her way up the stairs.</p>
<p>"I'm going to talk to our son,"</p>
<p>"Oh so it's ok for you to go and talk to Chris, but not for me,"</p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p>"Why's that?" Leo asked rather annoyed.</p>
<p>"Because Leo unlike you I actually have a relationship with our younger son," Piper stated as a matter of fact before heading up the stairs to Chris leaving Leo at a loss for words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>